


The Steel Tiger

by KingofRanting



Category: One Piece
Genre: First story, Future pairings, Gen, I don't know, Maybe Lemons, SI, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofRanting/pseuds/KingofRanting
Summary: Being reborn? I can handle that. Being reborn into an anime? Difficult, but sure. Into an anime I know little about and the only major event I could possibly prevent is a death of a character I hold no interest in? Welp, canon is screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here, yay! And not even a hour into the creation of the account!

I died.

I fucking died! And let me tell you, that makes me quite upset. Very much so. Though here's an interesting thing. My mind seems to have repressed the memory itself. I know I died, and I know HOW I died as well. But I don't seem able to recall the event itself. Which I suppose I should be thankful for. May have gone insane otherwise.

Oh? What's that you say? You want to know how I died? Well, I suppose I can tell you. I was killed by a car hitting me. I hope I died on impact or else that would have hurt! Can't quite remember though. Must be repressed with everything else after hearing a car horn honk loudly.

Anyways, where am I now you ask? Well, I don't know. It's all dark and warm. I've gotten lots of good sleep here. And for that I'm glad! I just wish I knew what was going on here. Ah well, guess I shouldn't complain too much. After all, this is quite a nice place.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, because after being here for who knows how long, I, for the first, and what will become my only, time I've been here, I've blacked out forcefully.

When I awoke I let out a loud scream. Not willingly, but it felt as though my body forced me too. And after screaming my head off, I realized I was in someone's arms. I couldn't quite make out what they anyone was saying, the noises feeling muffled and far as I drift off to sleep against my will.


	2. The first few months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in one day! Do not expect this, I just already had chapter 1 completed a week ago. This is just my second chapter completed today.

I wake, I scream, I poop, and I sleep. Therefore I am. That's how that quote is supposed to go, right? 

Well, whatever. What I have figured out is that I was reborn. And luckily for me, it seems these people speak English! Lucky me huh? It's strange though, I'm not usually a lucky person.

Well, from what I have figured out I am a couple of months old now, and very tired. My Daddy, yes "Daddy" I don't care for your mocking and judging, seems to worry about me, with how much I sleep in comparison to my brother. In my defense though, newborn brains can't keep up with nineteen year old thought processes.

Great, now I soiled myself. Again. I take in a deep breath and scream. A perk of being a baby? Everyone is your slave. 

Then a hulking, muscular figure comes running straight to me. I was a skinny boy in my last life, so sending this man, my Daddy, into such a panic? It gives me pleasure.

Oh? You want to know more of what he looks like? Well, I can try to describe it, my eyes aren't fully developed yet. But I will try to do my best. My father has black hair that is starting to gray, he wears a black shirt that might be a suit, he sometimes wears this white jacket with some red on the shoulders and some yellow string things attached to the red part, and has this beard and mustache connecting thing, a goatee, right? I think that's what they are called anyways. Oh, and he looks quite tanned.

Just then I hear another baby screaming as soon as Daddy finished changing me. I realize it was my twin brother. Now, my naming abilities suck, I admit. But Daddy's? They are badass! My brother is named Dragon! And he is certainly loud like one, let me tell you. And my name is Byakko. And I have to assume it's just as badass as my brother's even if I am not quite sure what a Byakko is. And now I feel myself starting to go to sleep again as Daddy starts to take care, aka fuss and panic, over Dragon. I let the darkness overtake me once more.

And sleep.


	3. Realization and Devil Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm in the One Piece world, angst over my lack of foreknowledge, and set up the next chapter.

I am out by the sea today. I am now three years old, and lots of things have happened. I learnt that my daddy was part of the Marines. Never thought he'd be part of the military. Especially with how he acted around us. I smirk at the thought.

"Ah, sweet memories." I mutter out in amusement as I walk in the sand. It's truly thinking that a Commodore was our daddy.

Another new thing that I learned is that I have a very creepy smirk while my brother's grin terrifies everyone else for some reason. I don't see it. But it is hilarious because he's always grinning! I let out a chuckle at the thought.

I then spot a barrel laying on the sand. I walk over to it out of curiosity.

"Now what do we have here?" I ask out of curiosity. I proceed to check out the the barrel and manage to open it, letting some fruit tumble out.

My stomach growled and I lick my lips hungrily. Something odd I've noticed after my three years of life is that it feels like I eat more food per meal than I did in my past life a day. But I just pass it off as being so small.

I proceed to check out some of the fruit, and seeing as it's not rotted or covered in seawater, because it had to go overboard or something, I started to eat some. Slowly at first I ate it, but I soon quickly began increasing my speed and began to look like I was inhaling the food instead of eating it. Then, I took a bite out of an oddly colored pear, yellow I think, and immediately choked on its taste. It tasted horrible! No, not horrible, I don't know how to describe it! My best guess to a similar taste might have been if death itself had rotted and became tastable because it felt like I was dying. I swallowed it and then something struck me.

Not physically struck me but mentally, like when you suddenly figure something extremely shocking out. My brother's name was Dragon, my daddy was a hulking mass and a Marine, no modern technology was ever shown around me, and oddly colored fruit that tasted horrible? Please. For the love of all that is good in the world do not tell me I'm in One Piece! No no no no! Not good not GOOD!

I look down at the half eaten fruit in my hand and pale. It had swirls on it. It's a Devil Fruit. I've eaten a devil fruit. I drop it and land on my ass. Fuck. FUCK! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! I don't know the first thing about One Piece! Well, ok, that's a lie, I do know somethings. Like Ace, who his parents are, and his execution at Marineford. Along with my brother being Dragon the fucking Revolutionary, the most wanted man in the world! And I know about Arrlong Park and how Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were recruited! And some slight information about Chopper and that desert Kingdom in civil war thanks to Crocodile and his organization. Oh, and some stuff about Smoker, Luffy fighting Doflamngo or whatever his name was, and that place up in the sky. Oh and Sabo and the two year time skip. So basically some of the beginning of canon and jackshit about the second half.

Now, what can I do? Well, I suppose I'll need to figure out what power I have gotten from my Devil Fruit. Then, I need to get as strong as possible.

Actually, now that I think about it, my brother's side of the family and Luffy's adopted brothers will cause Daddy Garp, and dear God is that horrifying, my daddy is Garp the Hero, quite some pain. Maybe I should become a Marine to make up for all the trouble my brother and his child will cause. I think I'll save that decision for later.

"Now, for the most important part before getting side tracked again, what is my new power?" I mutter, my face becoming very serious. I then look at the sea and feel a bit of dread develop in my gut. Maybe I shouldn't be too close.

So I move away a bit and look for a safer spot to figure this out.


	4. Discovering New Power

Alright. Time to figure out what my new powers are. I look around for any signs of what I shall now dub, guaranteed death, aka, any amount of water you could drown a three year old in.

I was in the middle of a grassy field, there was no water anywhere nearby from what I could see. There were a few trees that tower over my small frame. So I point a palm towards it. I have absolutely no idea how to trigger and activate a devil fruit power, but if it was some kind of energy beam or some sort of element, like hell I was pointing either of my palms or fingers towards myself until I figured it out! I'm not a fan of pain, thank you very much!

So I focused, trying to gather some kind of energy into the palm of my hand and fire it off. After a couple of minutes of grunting and screaming like I was in Dragon Ball Z, I decided since nothing happened I did not, in fact, have any sort of projectile based powers.

So, I thought for a couple of minutes. Maybe I could replicate myself? Or transform myself into some sort of animal or something? It was worth a shot. So, I tried to find something within myself. And to my surprise, I did find something.

So, I decided to try to focus bringing it out to the surface. So upon attempting it, something did happen. Only, it wasn't replication or an animal transformation. But my body did transform, considering how my hands turned into a dull gray.

I tried to move, but to my surprise I couldn't. I was stuck, unable to move at all. The hell is my devil fruit power and what use is it for that I can't move? Actually, better question was, how do I turn this off?

And at that thought, the dull gray color my skin had become disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, instantly. I blink as I clenched my hand, wondering. I tried to bring my power all over my body. Could I focus it to a certain part of my body then? I decide to experiment by focusing on making just my right hand go through that transformation.

Which turns out to be a big mistake, because suddenly I'm face down onto the ground, with my right hand feeling extremely heavy. I reach over to my transformed hand with my normal hand to touch it. It felt metallic. Did that mean my body had become metal? What kind of metal? Well, whatever kind it was, it was very heavy.

Since he can move now, does that mean the part of his body that transforms can't move? Or does it mean he's not strong enough to move his new metallic limb, and if he so chooses, body. Does it mean he's as durable as the metal when transformed? And if so, does it hurt to be hit? So many questions. Questions for later. He's hungry and he should probably return home. Daddy Garp is returning from the Marines for a bit to watch over Dragon and himself. And if anyone knows how to figure out my new powers, it would definitely be him.

Nodding at that conclusion I return my hand to normal and make my way home, hoping that my newfound powers does not get me in too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a new chapter. No, my character cannot transform into any kind of metal. Just steel. No, he cannot create or transform any of his limbs into weapons of any kind. Figured I should state that clearly now.


End file.
